Avatar Neos
by LovesMeMyCartoons
Summary: After the death of Korra, the new Avatar has been born. A new evil by the name of Takeshi threatens to split the world and cause new dictatorship. Can the new Avatar stop him in time?
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: Hi! I'm a new author to fanfiction. I love the work done on this site and I am an aspiring author as well. I would call myself a huge Avatard and I found Legend of Korra amazing! I decided to futher the Avatar story add in in a lot of characters and such and have created a new story. This story will be my first and hopefully not my last. If this gets positive feedback I'll continue it. I accept all forms of criticism and would love to hear any comments. Thank you!**_

Prologue

Fire, Air, Water, Earth.  
A long time ago, the previous Avatar, Avatar Korra, saved the newly formed Republic City from the tyranny of Amon and later the spirit world from Koh, the face stealer. Korra was regarded as a true hero and a fully realized Avatar. She later became a Major in the United Republic. Even though she lived through a time of now peace.

On a particular day in May, Korra and Mako were fighting against a rebel force with a small army of the United Republic. However, they underestimated their opponent and Korra was killed. Mako, traumatized and desperate ordered a retreat. This act started a new war. Not between nations or benders, but between free will and complete dictatorship. The rebels were later dubbed the Separatists.

Korra bared two children, Lok and Malo. Tenzin and Pema's children have since grown up good and strong, Jinora and Ikki already married with children as well as master airbenders. Tenzin discovered a new ability using airbending, soundbending. He passed the ability onto his children.

Lin Beifong, married now to Commander Kahn, had her own child Lily. Lily then married a southern water tribe native, son of Korra and general of the United Republic Lok. They had two children, Daichi and Akane. They were both believed to be special. They didn't, however, realize just how special they were. Especially Daichi.

A gifted Earthbender/Metalbender, Daichi goes to Four Element Academy in Gaoling. He quickly made friends with Jinora's daughter Zephyr and the grandson of General Iroh, Aden. Little did these adolescents know that they soon would become the third generation of Team Avatar.


	2. Chapter 1: Minor Leagues

**AN- Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, bout I got sidetrackEd by school and various other things. I hooped everyone head a happy holiday season! Anyway, here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1- Minor Leagues**

"In recent news, the Antiunion forces have held an attack on the Earth Nation cities of Kyoshi Island and Chin Village. Commander Takeshi and his first general Zhaz led the naval assault. Earth King Taizu had this message for the Separatists..." The reporter on the television spoke calmly.

"279.. 280...281..."

"...if they mean to truly start war, they should at least know that I have my finest generals as well as the support of the Water Tribe..."

The television was drowned out by the grunting in the room.

"297...*pant pant*... 298... *pant pant*... 299...*pant pant*...300!"

He threw the barbell across the room and sat up on his bench.

"Woo! What a workout!"

Daichi stretched out, finished with his morning workout. He looked to the barbell he threw across the room. He used his bending to send it back to the bench. He really should get a spotter for his training.

"Big brother! I'm hungry!" Akane walked into the workout room.

"Akane, what have I told you about just waltzing in here? You could get hurt." Daichi reprimanded.

"Nevermind that, I'm starving! My stomach is eating itself. Can't you make me something to eat?" She started making a face that Daichi cannot resist.

He sighed deeply, "Fine," and walked over to her and picked her up an put her on her back. "What do you want to eat?"

"Umm..." Akane pondered what she was craving.

"If you don't answer soon I'll make jook."

"Oh Spirits no! Ok how about pau buns and eggs?"

"I think that can be arranged."

Daichi and Akane live in the Beifong estate in Gaoling. They had recently moved from the South Pole to attend Four Elements Academy. They're mother, Lily, left earlier in the summer to continue in her mother's footsteps in Republic City. Their father left about a week ago to gather forces for his navy. His father left Daichi in charge of the estate and in charge of his sister. He sometimes had to make breakfast since the "servants" didn't arrive until noon.

"Daichi, what time are we leaving?" Akane asked, her mouth full. Daichi looked out the window to the sun and turned to reply.

"In about twenty minutes, but don't talk with your mouth full Akane." He smiled at his sister. Akane recently learned that she was a waterbender like her father. She had actually bent the sink off of the wall about a year ago. Daichi couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at her mastery of the skill. It took him till he was ten to learn he had the skill, and two years to master it. But still, he was proud of his baby sister.

A few minutes later, the Beifong siblings left the estate and traveled down the road to school. Daichi didn't want to take the satomobile because had just recently gotten his license. Daichi carried his sister on his back for a while. He realized she had fallen asleep and chuckled to himself. He observed the streets of Gaoling and saw the kids rushing to school, the satomobiles scurrying down the street and then he saw a poster.

"Do you like Probending? Are you a powerful bender and love team sports. Then sign up for Minor League Bending, sponsored by Cabbage Corp and Future Industries! Probending legends such as Mako and Bolin, Tahno and the Wolfbats, and new players such as Fu and the Badgermoles will attend tryouts. Come prepared and teamed up!"

Daichi's eyes lit up as he took the poster and read each word with absolute care. Every noise was drowned out until he heard a shrill shriek come from his left. He shook his head and looked around, seeing a girl about his age with long brown hair and an annoyed expression tapping her foot. He smiled goofily at her and waved. "H-hey Zeph.."

Her expression got all the more deadly then softened and smiled back at him. "Hello Daichi. What are you reading there?" She said curiously as she pointed to the paper. Daichi stashed the paper away and told her he'd tell her after school. She shrugged and turned around. "Well come on. Aden's getting impatient." Daichi smirked and followed.

Aden and Zephyr are Daichi's two best friends. He's been in the city of Gaoling for about three months and Zephyr and Aden were the first introduced to him. He really relies on them for knowledge of the area and now of school.

They crowded in Aden's satomobile and Aden turned around and nodded his head at Daichi, acknowledging his presence. Aden was very surly, unless he got angry. He was also the prince of the Fire Nation. The only reason he was enrolled in Four Elements Academy is because of his father's ties to the Headmistress, or as Aden liked to call her, Grandma.

They finally arrived at the academy and the Beifongs split from the other two benders so that Daichi could take Akane to class. He made it back to the main hall where he met Zephyr and Aden.

"So what exactly was it that you were holding back there." Zephyr asked. Aden's ears perked up at this and he gave Daichi an inquisitive look.

"I told you that you'd find out after school Zeph. Speaking of which, where's room 425?" Daichi pointed at his schedule as he spoke. Zephyr took it in her hand and compared it to her schedule, then Aden's.

"You can follow us to room 425, since we all have that class together. Then follow Aden to your next two classes then you're on your own 'til lunch." Zephyr explained

"After that follow Zephyr to your last three classes." Aden spoke up. "We all have lunch together in the cafeteria, so don't sweat it." Daichi smiled at his two friends and then continued to Language Arts.

When the bending trio walked in, they were surprised to see the headmistress teaching the class. Aden voiced his surprise,"Grandma?"

Asami turned to her grandson and smiled warmly. Daichi had met her before, through his father of course. Asami was close friends with Daichi's grandparents, Korra and Mako, so he wasn't completely unfamiliar with his new teacher.

"Aden," Asami began, "Adress me as Mrs. Sato in the school environment. And hello Daichi. Good to see you again" Daichi blushed a bit at that and he took a seat in front of Aden and next to Zephyr. Zephyr turned to Daichi and mouthed "Do you know her or something?" He simply nodded and turned his attention to the blackboard where Asami was writing the objectives for the day.

After the day was done, Daichi decided to reveal to his friends and sister the poster he had found. "It says tryouts are held from today to the day after tomorrow in Gaoling." Zephyr observed.

"And we need a waterbender." Aden added.

"I can do it big brother!" Akane volunteered. Daichi chuckled and shook his head, calmly resting a hand on her head. "Maybe when you're older Akane. It says ages 13-17." Akane pouted at this. She was left out of everything!

"Plus, it says three _benders_. Doesn't say anything about having to have a waterbender." Daichi added. "So whaddaya say? You guys in or what?"

Zephyr had a pondering look on her face while Aden wore his typical serious expression.

Just before they answered, they heard a laugh come from the entrance to the academy. Out walked a short, gel-haired waterbender and his posse, a group of seniors. Aden tensed and clenched his fists tight. Daichi could see the smoke come out of his ears, literally.

"I think it's a wonderous idea." the Waterbender said in a mocking tone. He nodded towards Aden "But do you really want a hothead like Aden here on your team?"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Daichi asked calmly.

"Probably not, but I do..." Aden said, venom dripping from his teeth. "What do you want Kai?"

"Just to offer friendly advice, Adey." Kai answered teasingly. Sparks lit Aden's hand at the sound of the crude nickname. "Especially since my team, the Unagi, is gonna wipe the floor with every other Minor League team out their."

Daichi automatically understood why Aden was so angered by this shorty. He was a pompous windbag with way too much hair gel. Before Daichi could respond to the boy's outrageous comment, Zephyr beat him to the punch. "Oh yeah!? Well not before we crush you into oblivion!"

Aden calmed a bit and looked to Zephyr with a satisfied smile. Daichi added his own comment, "Yeah, plus your team name seems a bit big for someone of your...status."

"Yeah SHORTY!" Akane joined, adding a raspberry to her comment. Kai's face lit up cherry red at the insults and he took the water out of the air and turned it into a spear, aiming it at Akane. Daichi instantly went into big brother mode and bent the metal from the bars on the walkway into cuffs around Kai's wrists.

"Lemme go! Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Daichi Beifong and you're some punk with short man's syndrome. Now leave, and don't ever mess with my friends and family." Daichi responded and bent a pillar of Earth that sent Kai flying. His stooge friends stood shocked and awed and turned to look at the benders. Daichi shot them a menacing glare while Aden set his hands ablaze.

"Boo!" Aden teased. The other two seniors ran away to find their leader. When they were out of sight, the group busted into a fit of laughter. When they were through, Daichi grinned at his friends. "So now that that's settled, what's our team name gonna be?"

"How about the Sky Bisons?" Zephyr suggested. It only solicited a "Nah" from her teammates.

"What about the Dragons?" Aden offered. The same reaction was given.

"How about the Pandarillas?" Akane offered. Daichi nodded as did Zephyr. They looks to Aden for approval. He flashed a smile and nodded. Zephyr and Daichi high-fived as Aden shook his head and softly smirked. Akane hugged her brother as the group walked to the underground arena where the tryouts were being held.

"This is the moment of truth, ladies and gentlemen. Today you must be ready to fight and die for your rights. I understand your fear, but you're going to have to push aside all your inhibitions."

Admiral Lok was the commander of the United Forces Navy. They were known as the Article Wolves. The force was mainly comprised of waterbenders, non-bending water tribe warriors, and Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"We are to rendezvous with Genral Zuko just south of Yu Dao. We've done a great job of holding off the Sepratists thus far, but I've received information that leads me to believe that the infamous rebel, General Song, we'll be leading the invasion of Yu Dao. The Earth King himself had to combine us with the Phoenix, squadron. We'll hit 'me hard though, and show them exactly what unity means to us."

Lok looked riled up. "Okay men! Hey ho!"

"Let's go!" His crew responded.

"Hey ho!"

"Let's go!"

The battleship fleet made its way around the coast of the western Earth Kingdom for a ways until the lookout saw the port. "Port ho, Admiral!" The lookout corresponded. Lok was anxious to see his old friend and rival, Zuko. He was also itching for a battle.

The Navy made their way to the rendezvous point when they heard the faint sound of planes overhead. Look looked up and was surprised to see General Zuko and his squadron flying towards them in aeroplanes. They landed nearby and made their way over to the Navy. Zuko was about five inches shorter than Lok so he had to look up to the tan man. They shared a glare before smirkingntomeach other and grabbing each other by the arm and pulling each other into a hug.

"Good to see you again my friend." Zuko stated honestly.

"You as well, Zuko"

They parted and soon set up a camp to discuss battle strategies for later in the week when they expected the Speratists to arrive. Zuko would gather a small team to attack by air while Lok would prepare two of his ships to shell the battlefield during the attack. The two leaders would attack on foot and attempt to capture and interrogate the leader, backed up by their own army of course. During the entire arrangement, Lok's mind kept returning to his family. He had seen his wife just a few hours ago, but still missed her terribly. He hadn't seen his kids for a week and wondered what they were up too...

Daichi entered the former Earth Rumble Stadium with his friends to see two teams fighting each other in the ring. It looked to be a team completely comprised of earthbenders facing off against a team of firebenders. Daichi was memorized by the swiftness of the teams.

The Pandarillas walked to the signup table where they were met with a surprise. Daichi and Akane's great uncle Bolin was working the table. Bolin's already eager, old face was lit up with sheer joy at the sight of his niece and nephew. "Akane! Daichi! My favorite niece and nephew!" Bolin said ecstatically!

"Uncle Bo, we're your only niece and nephew." Akane replied. For a sixty year old man, Bolin was still pretty lively.

"We're here to sign up for Minor Leagues." Daichi perked up.

"Sure! Just give me your roster and team name." Bolin responded.

"Daichi, earthbender. Aden, firebender, and Zephyr, airbender. Team name the Pandarillas."

"Oh an airbender eh? Variety!" Zephyr giggled at his antics. "Ok guys just sign these waivers and you'll be fine." The team grew uneasy at the mention of a waiver. They forgot how risky and dangerous probending was.

When they were done, Bolin directed them to the waiting area. Daichi noticed the number of teams and began to feel nervous. There were so many people. And they all looked pretty tough. The team that really caught his eye was the Unagi team. It was Kai and his two goons.

Aden noticed them as well and glared at them heavily until the firebender tapped Kai on the shoulder to alert him to turn to them. Kai was taken aback by the presence of the other teens but shook it off and turned his attention back to the moderator.

"Ok," the moderator began, "I'll call two teams at random and you have to face off. Next teams are the Unagi and the Pandarillas." The selected groups were equally shaken by the names, but got up anyway. They went to get armored for the match. The Unagi wore green armor while the Pandarillas wore black armor with white lining.

They stepped on stage and saw the five judges, Fu and the Badgermoles, Tahno, and Daichi's paternal grandfather, Mako. This just made Daichi all the more nervous however, but he tried his best to shake it off. He could hear the faint cheering of the spectators including his sister and uncle.

The two teams faced off in the center circle. Zephyr looked the female earthbender in the face with a menacing glare. The two firebending boys locked eyes as Daichi looked down at Kai, still angered at his threat of his sister.

"Ok teams, I want a nice clean match." The referee called from his podium above the ring. "Ready, set, BEND!"

All of a sudden it was a frenzy in the ring. Daichi flung a disk at the chest of Kai, who quickly dodged and sent a few pod shots of water at his three opponents. Daichi ducked, Zephyr twirled, and Aden evaporated the water. Aden sent a few fireballs at the opposing firebender, pushing him back into Zone 2. The earthbender looked back at her teammate, distracting her enough for Zephyr to push her opponent all the way back to Zone 3. Kai was angered and started to send jets of water at Zephyr, but not before Daichi sent a disk right to his shin knocking him over. He sent another disk, knocking him back into Zone 2.

The Pandarillas advanced into the opposing Zone 1. The frenzy started again, the four elements jumping and dancing all over the stage until the bell rang, signaling the end of the round. Since the Pandarillas were in the Unagi's Zone 2, they won the round. "Round 1 to the Pandarillas," the emcee called. Daichi heard the cheers start to get louder from the crowd.

"Round 2!" The emcee yelled.

Kai decided he had had enough of the airbender and shout at her back to Zone 2 with an illegal hosing. Daichi noticed this and prepared to complain before he was knocked off of his feet by a fireball to the stomach. He flew back to Zone 3, almost falling over the edge. Aden was holding his own against both Kai and the firebender, but didn't see two disks flying towards his head and was pushed back to join his teammate in Zone 3. The Unagi's advanced just as the bell rung.

"Round 2 to the Unagi!" The crowd jeered Kai because of his hosing and the earthbender because of her illegal headshots.

"Round 3!"

There was a lot of back and forth at this point. Both teams made it into the opposing team's Zones and there was heavy dust in the ring thanks to all the earth and Zephyr's airbending. The final bell rung and when the smoke cleared, both teams were still in the middle of the ring. "Round 3 is a draw. The match will go to a coin toss for the one-on-one," the referee called.

The coin was flipped, red side for Unagi, blue for Pandarillas. The coin landed on blue,"The Pandarillas win the coin toss, which element do you choose?" The referee asked Daichi. He looked to his panting teammates and decided that he'd take this one. "We choose earth." He responded. The crowd was almost deafening now. Their match had gathered quite the crowd. The judges were on the edge of their seats for this match.

The two earthbenders stepped on their respective sides of the middle platform as it rose about six feet in the air. The referee called the beginning of the sudden death and Daichi immediately bent the earth disk into the feet of the female bender, making her lose her balance. He finished her off quickly with an uppercut to the jaw making her fly off the platform and into the water.

The scream of the crowd was enormous. Zephyr jumped up and down with joy as he descended the platform and hugged him tightly. Aden shot him an approving smile. Kai threw his helmet to the ground and stomped on it. The judges were giving Daichi a standing ovation. The emcee lifted Daichi's arm in the air. Daichi soaked up all the glory. He felt the heat of the moment get to him. Actually, it was more of a feverous feeling.

Before anyone knew it, Daichi was on the ground, unconscious...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter 2 Revelations

**AN: I'm back snitches! In this chapter, you'll read some shockers, some funny bits, and a few things you'll already know. So get ready, cause here they come!**

Daichi's eyes snapped open. He looked around, taking in the information around him. He saw Zephyr and Aden shaking his body, but he couldn't feel it. He saw his sister crying with his uncle Bolin.

"Akane, why are you so upset?" Daichi asked. "And why is everyone around me?" But nobody seemed to hear him. Daichi looked down and was shocked to see his body in all blue. He was also intangible. He got up and looked around. He had left his body.

"What's going on?" Daichi was in panic mode. He waved his hands in the face of his friends, snapping his fingers to try to get their attention, but nothing happened. He tried to bend a earth disk to the head of Aden, but again nothing happened.

"Why can't I bend!?" He once again tried to bend the disk, failing miserably.

"Calm down Daichi. Stay calm." He heard a voice say behind him. Somehow he heard it over all the noise. He turned around to see a woman in her twenties wearing what could only be described as a Water Tribe version of a trenchcoat and warrior boots. She had the typical Water Tribe skin complexion, aqua eyes, and brown hair. She wore boots and stood next to a polar bear dog. Daichi looked behind her and saw only clouds. He then realized his environment was only clouds. Frightened and confused, he fell on his butt.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman. She laughed and shook her head.

"Come now, don't you recognize your own grandmother?"

***Break***

Zuko was a bit peeved. He was awoken by his soldier and now he was being led to the lookout area of his makeshift camp. He could tell Lok was angry as well, muttering something about finally having a good dream.

"Well what is so important that you had to awaken me?" Zuko asked.

"I think I can see something in the distance." The soldier responded.

"You _think_ sergeant or you _know_?" Zuko demanded. The soldier began to sweat.

"Well, I noticed a dust cloud in the distance..." The soldier trailed off as he went back to observing through the telescope. Zuko was beginning to get rather impatient.

"Sir, the enemy is approaching!" An officer from Lok's navy entered and reported. Lok's eyes widened and then turned his attention to the sergeant. The sergeant was scared out of his pants as Zuko approached him.

"Sergeant! Gear up immediately. Wake up everyone at once, or so help me I'll melt your boots to the ground." To make his point, he lit his hands with white hot flames. "Do I make myself clear?" The sergeant nodded his head quickly as he saluted and tripped running away.

Soon, the sounds of planes warming up, swords and axes sharpening, and cannons being loaded was heard. Lok prepared his armor, consisting of a flame proof, long sleeve, navy shirt with a Water Tribe spaulder on his right shoulder. He had a sword made off ice and metal on his back. He had camo pants with brown, artic boots. Zuko wore a similar shirt, but in red with chest and shoulder armor on his upper body, two swords on his waist, and metal boots.

The military leaders looked at each other and nodded. They walked out onto the battlefield, their army behind them, and stood prepared for the attack. They noticed the first enemy aeroplane face off against their Air Force and Zuko lead the charge against the opposition.

***Break***

"Korra!? Grandma Korra!?" Daichi yelled. Korra simply smiled warmly to her descendant. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Avatar realm of the Spirit World." Korra answered.

"Well why are we here?"

"We have important matters to discuss, all of us."

Suddenly, three more people appeared behind Korra. One had Air Nomad robes and blue arrow tattoos. He had a beard and wore a calm, yet serious expression. Another man wore old Fire Nation armor with red robes. He had the crowned prince's topknot holder keep some of his snow white hair up. He had a long beard that reached the end of his chest. He had his own stern expression plastered on his face. The third person was a woman. She had on white face paint ,red eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She had a regal looking headband on and forest green robes with grayish green armor on. She was noticeably taller than the rest of the people with even bigger feet. She too wore a serious expression.

"Do you know these people?" Korra asked Daichi. He thought to himself. He had definitely known who the Air Nomad was, Avatar Aang. His legend preceded him. He thought back to his recent dreams. Ever since he had turned sixteen, he had been having strange dreams of an old firebender trying to hold off a volcano, and another of a woman splitting apart the very crust of the Earth, splitting off a chunk of land forming an island.

"Y-yeah I think I do. They are Avatars Aang, Roku, and Kyoshi right?" Daichi asked. Korra and Aang smiled at him and nodded their heads. Roku seemed content with the answer and Kyoshi simply studied the boy. Daichi noticed this and became nervous under the stare of the woman. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Daichi said as he licked his hand and wiped the smudge on his cheek.

"Are we absolutely sure that he is the one?" Kyoshi asked the other three Avatars.

"One what?" Daichi asked.

"The spirits don't lie, Kyoshi" Roku stated.

"Except maybe Koh and that one monkey guy." Korra added.

"And I feel the presence in him." Aang added.

"What presence?" Daichi began to grow annoyed.

"That's true.." Kyoshi trailed off.

"Plus I felt the same thing in Korra when she was just four."

"And earlier in yourself Aang."

"Besides Kyoshi, he is **MY** grandson!"

"That's what we're worried about." Roku and Kyoshi deadpanned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Daichi had had enough of being lost. The Avatars turned their attention to the young earthbender. Korra approached him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Daichi," she began, "You're the next Avatar."

***Break***

A medical squad had arrived at the arena. Aden helped Bolin and Mako get Daichi's body into the makeshift bed. Some healers came and tried to revive him with waterbending. Akane wanted to help, but was denied because of her age. The healers tried a multitude of different techniques to try to revive Daichi. However he wouldn't come to.

One healer gave their diagnosis aloud. "It seems as if he is in some sort of comatose. His consciousness has left his body, but his body systems are functioning normally. The only time when something like this occurs is when somone's spirit ventures into the Spirit World. The best thing to do is to leave his body exactly where it is and wait."

Aden and Zephyr looked at each other, registering the information in their minds. Zephyr was familiar with the Spirit World and Aden had heard the tales of Zuko the First and Iroh, Zuko's uncle, and their run-ins with spirits and the Spirit World. They nodded in silent agreement and took Akane to her brother. The three simply sat around him, waiting for any motion...

***Break***

Daichi looked befuddled before he flinched back staring at Korra with a bewildered expression. Korra smirked at him as Aang approached the two. "Daichi, you've been blessed with an amazing and immensely powerful gift. And now, your destiny, your commitment is to the world."

"We know this can come as a surprise, but you'll have to trust us." Korra reassured.

"When you return to your body, you'll be enlisted with the knowledge of all the past Avatars, including us." Kyoshi added.

"Since the world is facing a time of separation, you are going to need to learn all the elements, and fast."

"Wait what? I'm not even sure where to start."

"You are to start with fire, then air, then water," Aang began, "However you'll also have to learn the extensions of these skills. You are familiar with metalbending correct?" Daichi nodded. "With fire, you'll learn lightning, with air, you'll learn sound, and with water you'll learn-"

"Bloodbending." Korra interrupted quickly. Daichi's eyes widened at the news. Bloodbending was illegal ever since the formation of Republic City. Daichi wasn't even sure that anyone knew the style anymore.

"When did it become apparent to know these forms? And Bloodbending is illegal now isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But the state of the world is becoming problematic. The Avatar needs greater power, including bloodbending." Kyoshi said.

"We've been watching," Roku entered, "And the world seems to be approaching a breaking point. The Seperatists become more powerful as the days go on, even with the fight the United Forces are giving them..." Roku's voice trailed off as they flashed away from the Avatar realm.

***Break***

They reappeared back in the physical world, on the sidelines of a battlefield. Daichi could feel intensity in the air, hear the screams of the men as they battled one another, the chopping of the planes, the loud fire of the naval cannons. He looked around at the war torn field and noticed the men who were fighting. They were Water Tribe men, some benders, some not. He recognized a few almost immediately, including, unfortunately, a man with multiple open wounds on his torso. It was his father's Vice Admiral, Unatak.

The sights made Daichi sick to his stomach. He may love a good battle, but war was on a whole new level. He them noticed two men from what he recognized as the United Forces that looked high above the rest. They fought through the Separatists without even trying, cutting them down like bamboo.

"Zuko, is that him?" Lok yelled over the noise as he pointed to a husky man adorned with a tacky United Forces General outfit.

Zuko took a look at him and nodded. "Yes he was a major in my army not too long ago before this 'Takeshi' person showed up. He deserted us almost immediately after he had heard what had happened to the Northern Water Tribe."

Lok growled as he cut down more soldiers. "Then it's time for you two to get reacquainted. Shall we?"

"Let's."

The two leaders made a mad dash for the general, bending their way through the confusion. The general saw this and immediately ran for the nearby forest. The Avatars were closely watching this entire scene, all of them with rapt attention, but none more attentive then Daichi and Korra. Zuko jumped in the air and started to propel himself foreward using firebending, swiftly dodging the trees in his way. Lok turned his sword into an axe and chopped down any trees in his way. Zuko had enough of the chase and brought up a wall of white fire before the traitor general. He skidded to a halt in front of the wall, falling on his face. Before he could move, his body was lifted into mid-air. Daichi's eyes widened as he turned to look at his father. His eyes were completely focused on the man, but they were devoid of light. They were icy, dark, controlling. And Daichi was frightened.

"I shall only ask you this once. Where is your leader? If you don't comply, we'll, I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Zuko threatend. The man was desperately tying to regain control of his body.

"G-general Song is no traitor!" The man screamed defiantly.

"Oh how hypocritical." Lok drawled. His grip on the man tightened. "Don't you realize I could crush the life out of you right now?" Daichi was never more afraid of anybody then he was of his father.

"P-pl-please... I-I'll tell you...just release me.." Song was gasping for breath now. Lok let him go and he limply fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Answer the question!" Zuko demanded.

"Takeshi is-" Before Song could say anything, he was zapped by lightning, completely electrocuting the man. He laid on the ground, dead. Everyone's attention was turned to an aeroplane passing overhead; a man was peaking out as he rested his hands back on the controls. It then flew away, mysteriously vanishing. Lok was shocked and angry, kicking the dirt to showcase his emotion.

"Just when we were getting answers!" Lok complained.

"His body is completely fried," Zuko started. He patted his coat and then found a paper, singed a bit, but still comprehensible. "But he's not completely useless." Lok smiled at the discovery.

"Come, let's relay the news to the Earth King."

As the two started back to their camp, the Avatars returned to the Avatar Realm.

***Break***

Daichi's body stirred a bit and he breathed in a deep breath. Akane, Zephyr and Aden looked hopefully at their friend, but that was all the motion he made.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Akane asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Zephyr said honestly. "When my great-grandpa went into the Spirit World, grandpa Tenzin said it could sometimes take between five minutes, and three weeks." Akane gasped at the older girl.

"B-but don't worry! I'm sure he'll be out before ya know it!" Zephyr corrected.

"Smooth Zeph.." Aden said slyly. She glared at him and the turned her attention back to Daichi, who's body took another deep sigh.

***Break***

"So there you have it." Kyoshi stated bluntly.

"My dad is a bloodbender? Not only that but a PSYCHIC bloodbender!?" Daichi was astonished at the scene he just witnessed. "Who taught him that?"

Korra rose a guilty, nervous hand. Daichi's jaw dropped. "And there's more." She said.

"What could be any more surprising than that?" Daichi pondered aloud.

"You're ancestry traces back to Hama, the original bloodbender..." Roku said. "In fact, your sister can probably use it without even trying." Daichi simply stood stone-faced.

"Ok this is all too much for one da- wait... MY SISTER! Crap, I need to get back to my body, they're probably worried sick."

"We'll return you there now. But we will be checking on you time and again." Aang said.

"But it's mainly gonna be me, since I am your predecessor, plus your grandma." Korra said jokingly. Daichi smiled a bit at her humor.

"We'll be watching, Avatar Daichi." The previous Avatars stated together.

Daichi them felt the whooshing feeling of being hurdled through space. He zoomed through the Spirit World, passing a giant panda spirit, a woman in white, and some sort of monkey spirit. He finally felt the familiar feeling of solidity after a while.

***Break* **

When they heard him groan a little, all attention was on the young earthbender. His eyes fluttered open, getting accustomed to the light. When his eyes were all the way open, he was staring into the face of Zephyr, who was leaning over his face now.

"Pretty.." Daichi whispered to himself. Zephyr heard it and blushed a bit, backing up, giving him room to hold his body up. He rubbed his head and suddenly felt a force push him back a bit. He looked down to see his baby sister, crying her eyes out, latching on to him for dear life. He smiled and hugged her back, making her quiet down a bit.

"Are you OK Daichi?" Zephyr asked. Everyone was surrounding him now, even the Unagi team.

"I'm fine, but I think I want to change the name of the team."

Zephyr and Aden looked at each other, raising an eyebrow, then turned back to Daichi. "To what?" They asked together.

Daichi smiled wickedly. "To Team Neoavatar."

***Break***

The noise in the room was ceased by the banging of a hammer. The collection of soldiers looked to the pedestal their leaders were posted on. At the podium was a man that didn't look a day over twenty. He had thick black hair, a strong, charismatic face, and a black version of the United Forces General shirt. The main difference between these and the actual shirt was the color and the large octagon in the center. Behind this man stood four individuals. One was a man with sienna brown hair and blue eyes, obviously Water Tribe, adorned with a black jacket with a blue shirt. Another was a woman with olive skin. Her hair was long and straight and she wore a similar flak jacket with a green shirt. The third was another woman, her hair in a ponytail. Her amber eyes and pale skin made her distinguished up on stage, the only obvious Fire Nation native. She had on the signature flak jacket with a burgundy shirt underneath. The four person was peculiar. He was bald and had Air Nomad tattoos on his head. He had on the same flak jacket with an orange shirt underneath. His expression was wild and crazy.

All of a sudden, the sound of jets flooded the room. A young man with slicked back hair entered the room. He had on what could only be described as a jet pack on his back. His expression was serious, stern, and cold. He made a gesture with his hands and all people rose from their seats. The man made a hammer out of the metal on the ground and banged it on the podium, sending out a loud noise that was amplified.

"My good people." The man began. "It is my, unfortunate duty to inform you all that our brother in arms, General Kim Song, has passed in battle. However, he is expendable. Do not fret my soldiers. We shall carry on. And we will start," He paused and surveyed the room, "With our Assault on Republic City. Majors Mizukara, Xiang-Gua, Soza, and Meelo will lead the assault next to me, while General Zhaz holds off the wretched United Forces. We will usher in the dawn of the new world. A world where the four nations will exist as four, and all will go through me!"

The other young man stepped up to the podium. "All hail Commander Takeshi!"

"Géxià, Zànměi nǐ!"

**AN: The Chinese at the end says "His excellency, praise to you!" I will try to update as frequently as possible. Please make sure to review to tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't, or just tell me about your day.**


End file.
